On the Outside Looking In
by Callisto Nicol
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing...


Author's Note:I wrote this for English last year…Jennifer told me it was good, so hopefully y'all like it.

^*^*^*^*

On The Outside Looking In

^*^*^*^*

Organ music filled the grand cathedral, reverberating off the walls and ringing in the audience's ears.He had always thought of organ music as eerie, and queer, but now it had a calming tone to it, a tone and pitch of beauty.This wasn't queer or odd, but rather beautiful and comforting, marking one of the most beautiful events that could ever take place.He sat on the edge of a stone bench, emerged deep in thought as he waited with the hundred other people for everything to start.

For years, ever since he was twelve, he had dreaded this day, fearing it would come, knowing it would come, and yet always, somewhere deep within, hoping it would come.Nothing had ever scared him more than this day, nothing had ever made him sadder, nothing had ever made him cry as much, nothing had ever made him happier.In anticipation for this day every possible emotion known to man had coursed through his body a hundred times, a thousand times, a million times over, never leaving him in peace, yet never leaving him in agony.An empty spot had always filled his heart and head in mere thought of today, nothing able to fill his empty void, not a smile, not a slap, nothing—not even anything from her.Today was the one sore subject he couldn't talk about with anybody.

He was jolted from his quiet thoughts as a door opened and _he_ walked through to stand at the bottom of the stairs to the alter._He_ was the reason today was happening._He_ was the reason that happiness had been drained from his life._He_ was the reason that he could not talk about today to anyone.And yet, as _he_ stood there, smiling for the world to see and looking brilliant in his tuxedo, _his_ blonde hair gelled back to look quite the gentleman and _his_ blue eyes sparkling in happiness in the event to come, it all somehow seemed right, as if this was the way things were supposed to be.And they were, for _he_ was the chosen one, the one destined to receive paradise in a human form.

The organ music changed to the infamous wedding march, and as one the congregation twisted to watch the beautiful bride walk down the red-carpeted aisle.Little two-year-old Tish, _her_ niece, ran down the aisle more than she walked, tossing flower petals about carelessly.Tish was just a child, and couldn't quite comprehend the meaning of today.To her it was just a chance to muss up another new dress and to show off for the world as she ran before the congregation, laughing a child's laugh.Laughter tilted through the audience at the antics of such a darling child before every eye turned back to watch the bridesmaids come down, anticipating the entrance of the bride.The four girls glowed in serenity, quite a contrast to darling little Tish.Beautiful Yolei, their lifelong friend, beautiful Mimi, another lifelong friend, beautiful Catherine, _his_ lifelong friend, and beautiful Sora, their lifelong friend and _her_ sister-in-law, mother of Tish.The four women were all friends of his, but for once they barely registered in his mind as he waited for _her_ to come next.She was the one he cared about, the one who had stolen his heart and then broken it in two, never even knowing she had held such a precious gift in her hands.

Finally she came, walking slowly, ever so slowly, through the grand Cathedral doors.She truly looked like the child of Light she was, for he could see light radiating off her glowing face.She smiled, the smile that had first captured his attention back in middle school.It was such a beautiful smile, so kind and full of compassion and happiness.It was also a knowing smile, knowing in the sense that it knew true happiness and had engulfed in such a thing.He nearly wept at the sight of that smile, especially since it was directed at _him_.

Her medium-length brown hair had been curled and piled atop her head, most likely by Mimi, to hold the circlet containing the sheer veil that didn't do much to cover her face.Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with glowing warmth, a glowing warmth and happiness that he had once desired to place there.Once he had desired to be able to give her everything her heart could ever desire, to be the essence of happiness in her life, to be more than just a friend.Life didn't work to his advantage, though, for _he_ had shown up, and without having to say or do anything significant had taken the vacant place by her side that he had always wished to fill.

She reached the steps leading to the alter and took _his_ outstretched hand, the two of them gliding to the alter to be sealed for time and all eternity.Even without their connecting hands, he could see that they belonged together.The two of them had always seemed to belong together, as if they were one soul placed into two bodies.Over time he had come to realize that indeed, they were one soul placed in two bodies, and could never be happy without the other, no matter what.He had tried, make no doubt of that, he had tried to be the other half of her soul, to shove _him_ out of the way, but it had failed.She was an angel sent out of Heaven, and he was a blundering fool trying to receive her grace and love._He_, on the other hand, was her fellow angel sent out of Heaven to grace Earth with their presence._He_ had never seemed a blundering fool, always having the right words to say and always doing the right things.If he ever reflected on it, it made him mad, for _he_ could have had any girl _he_ wanted, and the one _he_ chose was the Angel of Light, the beautiful, kind, considerate, and loving Angel that had been the only thing in life he wanted.

As the two of them spoke their wedding vows, he could feel a burden of emotion being lifted off his shoulders.He hadn't been able to cry before, but the tears came now, slowly and lovingly.This was what she wanted, what she deserved.This was her perfection, and indeed it was perfection, for the two of them together were perfect.They were flawless, one soul finally being reunited in the flesh.Perfection radiated around them, and as they kissed, he knew that this was the end of his suffering, the end of his personal torment.A chapter in his life had been closed, and for the better, not for the ill.The Angels of Hope and Light were united at last, to be one in the body and one in the spirit.They were perfect in all senses of the word.

He stood with the rest of the congregation to watch them leave the cathedral.His soul was at rest, knowing that hers was just only starting a trek of bliss with her loving companion.As they slowly made their way down the aisle, one word rang in his mind: Perfection.

Behind him a hand gently rested on his shoulder.This wasn't just any hand, this was her hand.She had seen through his suffering, and had been willing to help him endure it for as long as she must.She wasn't his Angel of Light, but she was his angel of love.Dear Colette had seen him through the worst.She had put up with his rants and raves and angry cursing of all things good while he mourned his lost Angel of Light.Why she had endured it, even knowing he longed for another woman, he did not know, but she had, and she had loved him through it all.Colette wasn't the perfection of _her_, but she was his perfection.She had her flaws, but so did he, which was perhaps what made the two of them perfect.

He placed a loving hand over top of hers as he watched _them_ float.They had almost passed him when _she_ turned her head towards him.Swallowing a lump in his throat, he smiled for her, for her happiness.She surprised him by whispering, "Thank you, Davis."_He_ turned his head, too, and smiled at him, putting all the thanks _he_ could never utter aloud into that simple gesture.Suddenly he did mean the smile he had on his face, meant it with all his heart.He squeezed Colette's hand tighter, letting her know it would all be okay.

Watching _them_ leave the cathedral, he hoped with all his might that _she_ could see his happiness with Colette, and that even though it wouldn't be the same as _theirs_, that she would see perfection in a new form surrounding him and his love.He hoped she understood, understood all of it—that he had his own version of happiness, and that he understood her happiness.

"Come on, Davis, let's go," Colette whispered behind him, pulling him into a comforting hug."I'm proud of you," she continued whispering, "proud of what you did today.Now let it go, and come home with me."

He smiled, hugging her back.He was proud of himself too.He used to think that he'd break out bawling at _their_ wedding and ruin it all for _her_, but he hadn't.He hadn't even felt the urge to kill _him_, although the urge used to course through his veins daily.It was all because of Colette, and her understanding and patience.She had pulled him through hell when he thought he was a permanent residence and shown him that there were many sides of Heaven.Pulling her out of the pew, they left the cathedral together, hand in hand, ready to start their own version of perfection.

_I hope the two of you have the best of luck in life, and always love each other_, he thought, taking one last look at the cathedral._I'm happy for you, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya.Don't ever let each other down.TK, always take the best of care of our Angel of Light, Kari, for she is your precious gift now._Smiling, he left the church grounds with Colette.Perfection was waiting.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: REVIEW!!! Tell me if you liked it!!! That means you, Becca.NO INSULTS THIS TIME.Or I'll strangle AE….


End file.
